GrimmUlqui Music Drabbles
by Comatose Overdose
Summary: Drabbles that I wrote while listening to songs on my playlist. all GrimmUlqui. Duh.
1. I Don't Care

I Don't Care (Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier of Three Days grace)

I don't care.

I don't care. I swear, I don't. And I'm not lying. It doesn't matter to me if you're dead. You never meant anything to me. In fact, I'm glad you disappeared. Now, I won't have to look in those dead eyes anymore.

…

And I'm lying through my teeth.

Why…. Why did you…

I just can't believe you went off and just died like that, Ulquiorra. I can't believe he beat you. I swear to you, if I ever see that damned strawberry again… I'll kill him for you. Because you weren't able to.

I miss you…

I…. love you…

But…. I still keep pretending that I don't care. At all.


	2. For the Girl

Female!Grimmjow, AU

For the Girl (The Fratellis)

I swear. That girl's really getting on my last nerve. If she jumps up behind me one more time and socks me in the shoulder, I'll break her nose. She nearly broke my arm last time. I hate her… well…. That's not true… more like _I hate to love_ that abusive bitch.

Damn, speaking of the blue haired witch, here she is now. She didn't hesitate in initiating our usual welcome. She drew her fist back, and I readied myself. I wasn't going to bother blocking or dodging, that would just encourage her. She swung her fist and punched me right in the jaw, and made me stumble back from the force of it. She just cackled and bent over me, kissing me right where she had punched me not half a minute before.

"You know I can't love you anymore than this, Ulquiorra."


	3. Shotgun Serenade

AU.

Shotgun Serenade (The Juliana Theory)

He put the gun to the pale man's head.

"I know there are so many things you want to say that haven't been said, but I'm afraid there's no more time for that. Even if I let you finish talking, all you'd say is more lies. So here's a bullet to put our love to death once and for all, put it out of its misery."

"Grimmjow….! Please….! Calm down! I'm not—!"

Grimmjow answered the emerald eyed man with a slap to the face.

"Shut up, you little cheating bitch!"

"I—!"

Grimmjow slapped him again.

"I thought I knew you Ulquiorra. I thought you were happy with me. But… Since you apparently weren't, you decided to go be a little whore. After that, our love is never coming back."

He pulled the trigger.


	4. Going Under

**AU (They're human in this one too.)**

**Going Under (Evanescence)**

I've done so much for you. But you don't even see it do you?

I've bled. I've screamed. I've cried. All for you. To protect you. But you don't even notice.

I might as well be dying.

All because of you, and what I do for you, Grimmjow.

I've done things to keep you out of trouble that have made me go insane. Truth. Lies. I can't tell the difference anymore.

I feel like I'm dying.

I see you walk through the door, covered in blood again. You've killed again. I wonder what I'll have to do to protect you this time…?

No.

That's it.

I'm done.

I'm done drowning myself for you. Just to help you…

I'm done with dying again and again.

It's your turn.


	5. Prayer of the Refugee

Prayer of the Refugee (Rise Against)

Everything we worked for, everything we fought for, was gone. A pile of rubble. The war ended in our defeat, and we're left with nothing but debris of the lives we used to live.

But I'll stay strong. For me. But mostly for _him._ We were so busy trying to get rid of the shinigami back then. Trying to pull up the nails that kept the floor beneath their feet. It was better then…

The time when our lives were so much better is just a haunting memory now, slowly driving him insane.

I pull him into my lap as we sat by the dying embers of our latest fire.

I'll be strong. I don't need anyone to hold me up. It's my job to hold Ulquiorra up instead. I'll stay strong, just so he will too.


	6. Kill the King

**AU (They're humans.)**

**Kill the King (Megadeth)**

Grimmjow thinks himself a king. He wants to be treated like it too. I'm honestly tired of it. He thinks he's better than everyone. Better than me. He is no king, and never will be.

"Ulquiorra! Bring me another jacket! This one has blood on it."

He treats me more like a butler than a boyfriend.

Time and time again, I'm treated as if I'm insignificant. Dirt.

I'm in our kitchen, and the bedroom is on the other side of our shared apartment. Closer to him than me. Lazy asshole. I'm not going to be treated like this anymore. I refuse.

Kill the king.

I grab a knife from the holder on the counter, holding it to my side opposite of the one he'd face when I walked by him, before heading into our room and retrieving his jacket with the other hand.

When I take the jacket to him, he merely responds with a "Tche. Took you long enough." while removing his other jacket. He slid the clean jacket on to his shoulders and sat back down; never once catching a glimpse of the knife I'm still holding. I stand behind him a moment longer, waiting for the right moment.  
The moment finally came when he flipped on the TV. I put my arms around his neck, acting as if I were merely giving him a hug, still not letting him know I had a weapon until I pressed the cold blade against his throat.

"Long live the king." Was all I whispered as I drug the knife across his throat, allowing his life blood to spill out. I walked around the chair so I could see the expression of shock, hurt, and anger on his face. His eyes were wide and he had his mouth gaping, trying to gasp for breath.

It only took forty-five seconds or so until the King was no more.

"Oh, would you look at that? You have blood on that jacket too."


	7. Over and Over

Over and Over (Three days Grace)

Every time I go near you, I feel it. This…. emotion…. Creeping up in the pit of my stomach. It's like everything you do makes me feel this way.

There you go again. Walking right past me, but you turn your head with a knowing look,. You know I'll follow you. I always do. So here I go again.

Over and over again, everything about you makes me fall for you again.

Worst part? You don't even try to. You don't even care. You just enjoy it because I do anything you want me to. I'll chase you down again and again, then become your little slave.

Why?

Why do I do this to myself?

Why do you let me?

That proves you don't care.

Then again, you really don't know what you do to me… You don't know how you make me feel. Feels like everyday it's the same. Everything you do drags me down.

Here I go again.

Why do I keep falling for you?

I will everytime.


	8. I Don't Love You

I Don't Love You (My Chemical Romance)

You want to leave me, fine. You're good for nothing anyway. Just get out. If you come back, just know I won't be here. You couldn't even tell me to my face that you didn't love me anymore. You didn't even have the guts… to break my heart in person… You left a fucking note! _A note:_

_Ulquiorra, _

_I'm sorry, I know I should tell you this in person… But I… I can't bear to look you in the eyes right now…_

_I'm really sorry, but…. I don't love you anymore. I've found someone else. Sorry. Have a good life._

_-Grimmjow_

You bastard. How dare you! What? You thought I'd stop you from leaving?! You didn't even talk to me…


	9. My Bloody Valentine

Somewhat AU.

My Bloody Valentine (Good Charlotte)

I'll never forget the look on your face when you saw his body lying there. I didn't understand it. I killed him for you. So we could finally be together. But instead of being overjoyed as you looked upon the body of Kurosaki Ichigo, your blue eyes flitted over to me, tears already pouring over your cheeks, glaring at my bloody hands.

I did it this for you, yet you're crying? You should be happy I got rid of him. You've been trying to for three months. You should have seen the look on his face as I plunged my hand through his chest, through his heart. Priceless. He was begging for me not to kill him. He truly was pathetic. You would cry over trash like that?

…

Please don't cry.

I can make you happy.

Happier than he ever could. Please see that. Stop mourning for him, he wasn't right for you anyway. You need someone strong, someone that will do anything for you. Not someone who would kill you just to protect a little slut.

I love you. I'm better for you.

You'll be okay with me. I'll wash the blood off my hands, and we can start a new life together.

Because I love you more than he ever could.


	10. Frontline

Frontline (Pillar)

The war raged around us, blood spilling everywhere, everyone focused on their opponents. We were, as part of the Espada, on the frontline, first to battle. As I looked around me I saw nothing but the blood, the wounds, the corpses. And Ulquiorra. He was focused on a shinigami with spiked red hair. He easily struck him down.

It was instinct. To fight this way, and it gave me a rush of adrenaline that nothing else could. We, the Espada, lived to fight, while the shinigami merely fight to live. I'd only fight for Ulquiorra's life. But… he's stronger than me, so it's usually the other way around.

With a bloodthirsty battle cry, I raced forward, slicing through five or six shinigami at once. I cackled. This was so much fun! So… Exhilarating. I kept fighting my way through the throngs of shinigami attempting to kill me when I heard something I never wanted to hear.

It was a shriek of pain, a howl of agony, a cry for help. I knew the voice immediately and turned to face the fallen bat, struck down mercilessly by that orange haired half-hollow mongrel, Kurosaki Ichigo.

There were cuts all over him, gushing out his life blood, the crimson staining his pale skin. Ulquiorra was gasping, barely able to breathe. I pulled him into my lap, ignoring the battle that continued on, not even stopping for a fallen soldier. Ulquiorra held on to me, my shirt, tears poured down his already tear-stained face.

"I don't want to die."

I couldn't protect Ulquiorra, and could only watch as he bled out in my arms. For once in my life, I just wanted the fight to end.


	11. Dance with the Devil

**Dance with the Devil (Breaking Benjamin)**

He just stood there, helpless, outside the door of Aizen's room, where he had been kicked out after already being used. I walked up to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Aizen was the devil. _Is_ the devil.

And he treated Ulquiorra so cruelly, as if he were just old plaything. Worth nothing. Only played with when bored. Easily thrown away without remorse.

I couldn't stand it anymore, seeing him being treated this way.

"Close your eyes. You need to sleep." How many days, times, had I seen the poor bat this way?

I gently carried him to my room and lay him on the bed for some rest before kissing him goodnight and heading back towards Aizen's room, to dance with the devil to the death. I couldn't let him hurt Ulquiorra again, not ever.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Sexta."

As I entered, I didn't look him in the eye, didn't want to see that bastard's smugness and superiority complex reflect in those shit colored orbs of the Walking Deceit.

"May I ask why you are here, Grimmjow?" The way he said it, if you didn't know Aizen, would have only sounded polite and kind, but Grimmjow knew better. He saw through the man's façade and lies constantly.

"I came here to put an end to the way you treat Ulquiorra. _To put an end to __**you**__."_


	12. All to Blame

All to Blame (Sum 41)

It's all my fault. All my fault that it ended this way. The death of my loved one. Through all the lies I lost sight of everything. Just trying to get what I wanted.

Like I was just begging to supersize all my tragedies…

I wanted everything, so everything is what I tried to take. I wanted to take over the Espada, become the leader, then destroy the Soul Society. But it backfired. Instead of gaining it all, I lost it all. Even the one I love.

My poor Ulquiorra. I never wanted to get him involved in this. I was going to do this on my own, but he wanted to protect me, help me.

We tried facing Aizen, and he lost his life. But _he_ was my life, so I might as well be dead.

I'm stuck here in the endless sands of Hueco Mundo, banished from Las Noches for attempted treason… I would have been killed instead, but Aizen knew what losing Ulquiorra would do to me.

There's nothing else of mine to take.

Please… Let it end…


	13. Until the Day I Die

Until the Day I Die (Story of the year)

The days go by and I keep standing by your side, me willing to do anything for you and you for me.

Side by side until the day we die. That's what we've always said right?

When you die, I'll die. In other words, for both our sakes, keep living and be careful. As reckless as you are… I'll do whatever it takes to keep that day from coming when we finally lose our lives. We'll keep racing the clock until then. You remind me of when I was human, when life wasn't as dangerous. So whenever you need it, I'll take the fall for you.

You know, sometimes I think I hate you, and I honestly want to kill you, but then I remember everything we've been through together, the mistakes we've made together (truthfully, we've repeated most of them over and over)and how we help each other make it through it all.

Until the day I die, I'll be there for you.


	14. Your Guardian Angel

_I… nearly died of fluff overdose while writing this thing. But, I had to. This is my absolute favorite song in the universe… Yes, I am a sucker for the love songs. Shut up._

_**Your Guardian Angel (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) **_

I'd do anything for you, Ulquiorra. I love everything about you.

Your smile, when you actually do, just for me.

Your eyes.

That perfect skin.

Everything.

I've always wanted to be stronger so I could protect you instead of the other way around. You should never get hurt trying to help me.

I just don't get how someone so beautiful could live in a place like this, this fortress, stained by the blood of both the innocent and guilty…

I'll protect you from it, even if it kills me.

I'll never let anything hurt you, not ever.

You… You're like my own personal angel. I love you more than anything in the world, in any world. I'll be there for you whenever you need me and even when you don't.

As the days go by and everything around us starts to crumble, I'll stand up with you through it all.

If you'll be my guardian angel, I'll be yours.


	15. Gives You Hell

Gives You Hell - All American Rejects

You little whore.

How dare you?

Ulquiorra, I'm the best you'll ever have. I have money, I have a house, I _had_ heart. I had a heart until you crushed it.

And I hope it gives you hell whenever you hear my song on the radio and know that it's about you.

If that pink haired bitch treats you well, he's a fool.

And to anyone who hears my song, I hope it serves you well and that you play it for any slut that ever broke your heart.

And I hope it gives them hell.


End file.
